Run!
by derrington.hot
Summary: Running. Some people embrace it or some dislike it. Well, I pick choice one for me. I’m about to go on a fugitive run for my life soon so I’m lucky I can run fast. Is it gonna be fast enough though…?
1. Chapter 1

Running. Some people embrace it or some dislike it. Well, I pick choice one for me. I'm about to go on a fugitive run for my life soon so I'm lucky I can run fast. Is it gonna be fast enough though…?

My name is Jacob Black. All the teenage girls know about me. You know about Bella Swan to, I was in love with her, till I met her daughter Nessie. She is the most wonderful thing in the world. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. Too bad I'm about to put her life, my life, and Bella and Edward's life all in danger. You're sitting there wondering how can Bella, Nessie, or Edward die?! You'll just have to find out.

**Three new predators…**

"_I told you not to mess with me, Jake."_

**You thought vampires were scary…**

"_I-I ccan't breath…"_

**His love and life in danger…**

"_Nessie, we have to keep going!"_

_**Run!**_

_**Coming to a Computer Screen near you…**_

_**A/N**_

_**This all happened in a dream I had… I needed to write it down! This happens after Breaking Dawn! R&R, PLEASE!**_


	2. 3 ShePigs and a Wolf!

**PEOPLE U NEED TO READ MY STORY IT WILL GET MAJORLY BETTER! LOL! CMON! SHORT CHAPPY CUZ U WONT REVIEW! IM SORRY! LOL! REVIEW IF U WANT MORE…**

"Jake, you're going to be late for school!" Billy called from the kitchen. With only a year left of school, I cannot wait to be out. I need to spend time with Nessie. Bella is letting me see her every day after school now. My name is Jacob Black. My friends call me Jake though. I go to La Push high school on the reservation. School was only 3 months into the New Year and I heard from Quil, one of my best friends, that there were some new girls coming to our school from California. These girls are probably high class queens. I don't need any more drama in my life.

"Ok Dad!" I yelled down the hall. I grabbed my back pack and walked out to my Rabbit. I got in and drove the ten minute drive to school. I walked through the doors of my school and walked up to Quil and Embry.

"Wassup Jake?!" Embry called to his best friend. We did this weird handshake thing that I can't even believe I could remember.

"Nothing much." He said with a smile on his face.

"How's Nessie?" Quil asked as we started walking towards our lockers in the Senior Hall.

"Oh she's—…" I was interrupted by the whooshing sound of the doors banging open. Three girls. Three deathly beautiful girls. Not that I'm the cheating type, I love Rennesme. Everybody had their eyes on the creatures that were in front of them. The girls took a pause and then started walking towards the Administrative Office. Their arms were linked together like nothing could break them apart. There was a blonde in the middle, a red-brownish one on the left, and on the right there was a dark brown one with big chocolate eyes. The guys and me were at the end of the hallway right next to the office. The girls pasted us, but the blonde stopped. She inhaled deeply, pointed her nose up and turned on her heel.

"Hi, I'm Shelah!" She said happily. The brown-redhead and brunette stayed two paces behind her.

"Well, I'm Jake and this is Quil and Embry." I said politely. She did a little laugh before responding.

"Those are some weird names." She said not caring who she hurt. "Well, the reddish girl whatever is Katherine and the brown haired one is Danielle." I can already tell this girl is a hurtful person.

"Awesome, well we got to get to class." Embry said, wanting to get away from them. I have to thank him later. I walked in front of Shelah but she grabbed my hand and put a piece of paper in it. Her hand was so soft, I could barely feel it. Like nothing but air was touching me.

"Call me…" And with that she walked off with her friends. Embry and Quil busted out laughing.

"Man even though you have a chick, they are still coming at you!" Quil said in between laughs.

"Ya. Why do they always come to you?! I mean they can have me!" We laughed on our way to class. I sat down in my seat and looked at the piece of paper that Shelah gave me. It felt like shower steam, hot and soft. It smelled like the ocean breeze. I looked at the number. The three middle numbers caught my eye.

**360-666-8574…**

**The first person to guess why the numbers got Jake's eye gets a mention in the next chapter…! R&R!**


End file.
